<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hate everything about you by t4l3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533431">i hate everything about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r'>t4l3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I have no idea how to end this, M/M, Song: I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace), semi finished work?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to his favorite muggle bar and discovers Draco Malfoy's singing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hate everything about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>started this because I couldn't get the song out of my head</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Been a while, James. The usual?" The bartender asked with a warm smile as he saw the man sit on the stool in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks," Harry paid for the drink as he grabbed the beer handed to him. "Erm, what's with the stage?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you get for not showing up for months. Maria thought it would be nice to add in some live music and karaoke nights. Tonight's the live music and speaking of the devil." Sam, the bartender nodded towards the blond walking onto the stage with an acoustic guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry choked on the beer he had just sipped. It was a good thing he was already sitting to, otherwise he'd probably stumble on his own planted feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm guessing you know Draco? It's his second night. Might end up being hired…" Sam didn't bother continuing as he saw Harry's expression. He couldn't help but chuckle as he went to another customer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, they definitely know each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Erm, hello. I'm Draco and I'll be singing," Draco's voice faltered as his eyes landed on an all too familiar pair of green eyes. "I'll, um," He didn't say anything else as he managed to break eye contact. Clearing his throat, Draco just started to play his guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beer forgotten on the bar, Harry watched mesmerized. Questions were buzzing through his mind. What was Draco Malfoy doing in a muggle bar? What were the chances it was the same bar he tended to frequent? How did he know to play the guitar? Of all the instruments Harry had expected Draco to know to play something more rigid like the violin. Damn, did he have a voice on him too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Draco's fourth song, he finally looked back to make eye contact with Harry again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only when I stop to think about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate everything about you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I love you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate everything about you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I love you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When finished, Draco thanked the crowd and left the stage. Maria, the owner, pulled him aside to congratulate him. She had started to talk about Draco becoming a regular and being paid for it but he wasn't really paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll think about it," Draco replied as he walked towards the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly turned his attention to his now warmed beer and chugged about half of what was a mostly full bottle. He almost pissed his pants when he heard Draco ask Sam to watch his guitar then asking if Harry would talk in private. Not knowing what else to do, he followed the blond out to the small backyard. The first moments were awkward as Draco pulled out a pack of cigarettes and matches. He lit one and put the rest away without offering Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're worried about me talking to your friends about this, I won't tell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean Pansy and the boneheads?" Draco snorted. After a long drag he explained, "I officially left all that behind seven months ago. The only reason I deal with going back </span>
  <em>
    <span>home,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" there were three muggles talking to each other within earshot, so Harry knew he really meant the Wizarding world, "is to see my mother. I had my inheritance transferred over and bought myself a small condo. You're actually the first person I've seen that knows everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wow. That's great," Harry was shocked to hear this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been three years since they saw each other. He spoke up for both Draco and Narcissa in the long trials against the Death Eaters. While Lucias Malfoy ended up in Azkabam, Narcissa Malfoy's sentence was a strict magical montering and community service for five years. Draco had been spared any legal action on defence that he was a minor influenced by the situation handed to him. Neither had any contact with each other after that. Harry hadn't been sure how Draco would end up after all that, but integrating into the Muggle world was definitely not one of the sceneros he'd imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about you? Still with that Weasel girl and the rest of the Gold Trio?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never really started things again with Ginny," Harry shrugged. "It was just too, I don't know, strained? After that, things just sort of fell apart with Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Apparently Ginny spent a month sobbing and locked herself in her room because of it. They blame me for it. I sometimes meet with 'Mione to catch up, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, how about that," Draco laughed. They both stood in silence as Draco started and finished a second cigarette. "Listen, I haven't had dinner yet. Care to join?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Three Months Later:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had just left </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weasley's Wizard Wheezes </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pick up some Muggle friendly candy for Dudley and to talk with Fred and George. After glancing at his watch, he wandered into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flourish and Botts</span>
  </em>
  <span> to browse before having to get ready for his dinner with Draco. It amazed him how things had changed so drastically since the war ended. He still got the stares of being the boy who defeated Voldemort twice and the occasional person wanting to simply meet him. This he had unwillingly gotten used to. The fact that he had blown up on the press about wanting to just be left alone seemed to help curb it though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few months after the trials, Harry had gone back to Privet Drive. First he had visited Arabella Figg and was relieved to find she was safe. The only distressing thing she had experienced had been having to stop her cat and kneazle breeding until the war was over. He was also told that the Dursleys never moved back. When it was brought up, Mrs Figg remembered a letter to be passed to Harry. Dudley had come back once with the letter. With that, Harry tracked his cousin down and they had managed to start a close and civil relationship as family for once. Dudley had even taken an interest in the novelties invented by the twins. On top of that, he and Draco had started meeting for dinner and drinks in various Muggle spots once or twice a week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was smiling at the thought of meeting Draco again when he bumped into someone. He had just started to apologize when realizing he had walked into Narcissa Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, this is a nice surprise," Narcissa said with an amused smile. "It's good to see you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Erm, yes. Hi. Sorry again. How are you, Mrs. Malfoy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Narscissa will do fine, Harry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, uh, Narscissa?" The sentence came out in a bit of a stutter. Harry nervously fidgeted with the bag he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco tells me you two have been meeting quite regularly," to that, Harry just nodded. "Now, tell me, Mr. Potter, what are your intentions with my son?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-intentions?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's she mean by that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Intentions with my son now that you've been dating for, what is it, nearly three months now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dating!?" Harry's raised voice of shock made everyone within earshot look at them before returning to their business. "We're not dating. We've just been having din- nuh ohhh." The realization hit him harder than being swung across the bathroom by the troll when he was eleven. Quickly, he excused himself, ran out the store and Apparated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned around in the kitchen at the sound of the loud popping. He wasn't surprised that Harry had appeared in his muggle condo, but more so that he hadn't splinched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we dating?" Harry blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you've talked to my mother," Draco sighed as he turned back to turn off the stove and move the pan he had started to prepare to cook dinner with. He was expecting this. The last three meetings with his mother had turned into arguments about his relationship with Harry and when to expect wedding bells. "Would it be so bad if we were?" Draco refused to face Harry after the words left his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was stunned. He didn't know how to process this. He thought about all the dinners the two had together and the conversations. Draco had changed since their Hogwarts days. The asshole he went to school with wasn't there anymore. Instead, Draco turned into a kind man that volunteered his time in hospitals and had completely walked away from his racism against anything muggle mentality. It dawned on Harry that somehow, while getting to know the new Draco, he had fallen in love with the blond, and that those feelings weren't one sided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spun around at the words. This was not how he expected Harry to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I fell in love with you when I first heard you sing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I've been in love with you since you told me to shove off in our first train ride to Hogwarts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were eleven!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes and moved to kiss Harry. It was intended to be gentle but as soon as their lips touched, it became sex fueled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ended there because i have no idea how else to finish it. not likely to go back to this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>